Tip of Iceberg
Tip of icceberg is a case featured in Criminal case as the 30th case of episode 4.it takes place as the final case in eroupe. Plot The team arrived in switzerland to investigate the suspicious equipment deal,as well ase inspection on some businessmen as they requested to prove to the WEP that they aren't ivolved in the crisis nor the suapicious deal,at the dawn,the guarding officers recived a report from quarter #15 people saying that there is a suspicious person with a car came to the quarter,after he passed, there was big fire and explosion sounds at the near building site,then the officers waked huang and the team up,but when martin,carlo and the player went there,the fire was gone,but they found special tire tracks,per andrew,the tracks was the ceo norman goldberg(whose companies was included in the WEP inspection mission) special car tracks,and andrew tracked it at norman's private car park,they gone there only to find norman dead at the car with his face colored unnatural,so they knew its a murder.they found the park CCTV,showing the victim aruging with his bodyguard the day before,they flagged him as suspect.they went to the building site again as they learned that the killer was the person who started the fire to burn a vital evidence,they found under the fire ash tow burned tanks,per dimitri,he told them that the tanks was the cause of the fire,and they are diving oxygen tanks but containing a strange gas he had never seen,so the one who burnt this tanks is chemistry expert.. they also found a handkechief with sneezing,they identified it as irving pietts,the building site contructor and the victim's businessmanager,he said he was just looking after the site after the people warned him about the fire,as he is the contructor..then hienrich confirmed that norman is murdered with mystrious poisonous gas,when dimitri checked up with heienrich,he found that the gas in victim's lungs has the same structure as the one he analayezed early,so they both confirmed that the killer knows chemistry,and as the tanks was diving ones,they duduced the killer goes diving..but heinrich had found an electronic capsule in the victim pocket,when the player decoded it,theu found a paper showing a deal between 2 groups of companies,and signed by the victim and xiang yu,the rival chinese CEO,when they asked him,he said it was a primary paper and the deal hadn't gone yet..then hienrich came suddenly saying he know exactly where the victim murdered. In chapter 2,heinrich said he analyzed the water under the victim's tuxedo,and asked andrew to do a comperhensive checking to all the near swimmimg pools water,and he found that he killed in his own mansion swimming pool..they investgated and flagged the victim's wife and the movie star,lorena swartiz,as suspects..they also found in the victim's private garage a locked breifcase,which was containg documents seeming dangerous,per yoshiro,the dicuments showing that the victim had dangerous info accusing his wife of involvment with funding and supporting the workers of truth and the documents was enough to kick her out of the economic association,when they confronted her,she said that she is the only one who think positionaly,because every one wanted to stop the workers of truth from assassinating influental figuers,but with the strenght and force,so she thinked that if the businessmen accepted the workers requestes,solved their proplems,supported them,they wouldn't use violence anymore..... after finding enough evidence,the arrested irving for the murder.irving first denied and said that norman was like his young brother,but when martin and oliver confronted him with the evidence,he admitted instantly saying "u have found the truth youselfes,so here is my hands,put them in the handcuffs".in the court,irving explained why he murderd his boss(norman)..said that norman had "crossed all the red lines",and wasn't listen to anyone advice.and every time he fixing a corruption,the victim destroyin all his fixings saying "it MY business,not yours".and he was replacing all the good and honest workers by a corrupt ones,and norman was angry at him because he was doing his work honestly and ordered him to cheat in the deals..also irving said that he discoverd that many companies of the victim was producing out-of-order productions from all kinds and filling the markets in the poor,weak countries with these,also said that discovered that the victim is a part of bigger conspiracy he didn't know well.so he invited him to go diving with gim,preparing poisoins gas tank instead of oxygen,killing him instantly,then he weared him his tuxedo over the swimming suit,dragged him to the car,and gone to burn the tanks,and sent the fire report to the WEP,and stopped at car park so no one can know.the judge then asked irving if he had any lawyer but irving said"lawyer??huh!i have no lawyer!my only laweyer is the truth,the justice,the freedom,because killing that dirtbag isn't a crime".judge ludvigh schmidet sentenced him to life.irving accsepted the sentence quietly and said"ok.your honor!the sentence is on my eye and head...my remaining dayes in this life are counted,but remember my words,and you will find the truth yourself". after the trial,huang requested from the player to go and ask irving for explaination to what he was taunting at his trial about the bigger conspiracy,wgen they asked him,he said that he discoverd that norman is part from a secret organization and he was covering his affiliation to it by making deals with some companies which(secretly)dependnt to it,and that might be the reason that he made a deal with his rival,so he could gather more influental figures to this organization,so the player and the agents(martin,carlo,oliver) gone and asked xiang,who denied any knowledge of what they are talking about,and said that he didn't accpted the deal because he thought that it's a fabricated game norman done to hit xiang's companies,so norman told him that the deal is totally harmless and will deal only with an influental anonymous man called "the emperor" and they will earn millions of dollars from this deal,but xiang reqisted some time to think,however,norman murdered before he got agreement or disagreement from him,then,xiang advised them if they want to know more details about norman,they should go to the main mail machine at norman's car park,they gone and found the machine and registerd by "goldberg com.inc",bit they only found locked mails and irving's mail had a new messages,they sent the machine to andrew so he could dechiper irving's mail,he managed to dechiper it but he found coded messages,he decrypted it but it revealed as completly nosense words,per herbert,he managed to understand the messages,and it was messages telling irving to "escape from the country immedieatly because the movment needs him and won't find a wise leader like him if he got arrested",and andrew identified the sender as the WIRF organization(the Worldwide International Formation of Rebels),so they know that irving is the leader of the workers of truth,when they confronted irving,he admitted being the workers of truth leader,and that secret organization he was talking about is nothing but VEGA,and norman was part of it,and he was about to deal with the biggest drug dealer in the world and VEGA agent who calles himself "the emperor",and he started already,and told the player to tell the WEP that the suspicious equipment deal had been smuggeled under cover,martin asked him"but norman asked us to come and inspect on his companies"irving repiled that he and some other businessmen said that to avoid suspicion,and after the WEP inspection,they will do what they like,and told them that the businessmen who requested the inspection is the ones VEGA had chosen to transport the suspicious equibemnt under thier cover..after all the events,the WEP recived a report from sardinia island custom office saying that the ships the WEP are looking for(which carrys the suspicious equipment) had crossed the mediterranean sea and on its way to algeria. Summary Victim *'Norman Goldberg' (Found dead in his car at car park without any wounds) Murder Weapon *'Oxygyn Tank' Killer *'Irving Pietts' Suspects Profile *goes diving *plays Criminal Case *is man Profile *knows chemistry *is man Profile *goes diving *knows chemistry *playes criminal case *uses foot cracks ointment *is man Profile *goes diving *knows chemistry *uses foot cracks ointment Profile *goes diving *knows chemistry *playes criminal case *uses foot cracks ointment Killer's Profile *The killer goes diving *The killer knows chemistry *The killer playes criminal case *The killer uses foot cracks oientment *The killer is man Crime scenes *Building Site-Building matrials piles-Building site bonus *Car Park-private garage-car park bonus *Victim's mansion-swimming pool-victim's mansion bonus Steps Chapter 1 *investigate building site(clues:tire tracks) *examine tire tracks(new crime scene avilable:car park) *investigate private car park(clues:victim's body,broken pieces) *examine broken pieces(result:park CCTV) *examine CCTV(result:new suspect:ralph waterworth) *talk to ralph about his arugment with the victim *investigate building site(clues:burned tanks,handkechief) *ecamine handkerchief(result:DNA) *examine DNA(result:new suspect:irving pietts) *talk to irving about his presence at the crime scene *analyze burned tanks *autopsy victim's body(clue:capsule,result:the killer knows chemistry and goes divinig) *examine electronic capsule(result:paper;new suspect:xiang yu) *talk to xiang about his deal with his rival(result:xiang knows chemistry) *go to chapter 2 Chapter 2 *investgate victim's mansion(clues:diving equipment,torn photo,faded poster) *examine diving equipment(result:pair of flippers) *analayze flippers(result:the killer uses foot cracks oientment) *examine torn photo(result:fingerprints) *examine fingerprints(result:new suspect:rosamond goldberg) *ask rosamond why she ripped her husband's photo:(result:rosamond goes diving) *examine faded poster(result:new suspect:lorena swartiz) *ask lorena about her poster(result:lorena goes diving) *investgate private garage(clues:electronic board,locked breifcase,paper) *examine breifcase(result:documents) *analayze documents *confront rosamond with the documents(result:rosamond uses foot cracks oientment,ralph goes diving) *examine paper(result:mystrious message) *analayze mysterious message(result:the killer playes criminal case) *examine electronic board *talk to xiang about his appointment with the victim *go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 *investigate swimmimg pool(clues:timed bomb,cellphone,music player) *examine cellphone *analayze cellphone *talk to ralph about his threats to the victim(result:ralph playes criminal case *examine timed bomb *analayze stopped bomb(result:irving plaues criminal case and knows chemistry) *talk to irving why he planted a fake bomb inside the mansion(result:irving goes diving and uses the ointment) *examine music player(result:glitter) *examine glitter molecules *ask lorena about her prence personally in the victim's mansion(result:lorena playes CC,knows chemistry,uses the oientment) *investigte building matirials piles(clues:trash can) *examine trash can(clue:cloth) *examine cloth(result:substance) *analayeze substance(result:the killer is man) *arrest the killer *go to the hidden side(6/6) The Hidden Side(6/6) *ask irving about the"bigger conspiracy" *ask xiang about the suspicious deal *ivestigate car park(clue:mail machine) *examine mail machiene *analyze irving's mail *confront irving about being the workers of truth leader and his affiliations to the WIRF *move to a new crime(in:the arabic east) Trivia *this is one of the cases which have 4 killer profiles in the suspect box(like at the end of the rope) *this is one of the cases which victim's body not found at the first crime scene *this is one of the cases which the same C.S is ivesgated twice during the main leg